Chapter 2
Chapter 2 Is the second chapter of the Girl Friends manga. Chapter Information Akko asks Mari if she is ready to leave school yet only to see that she is still packing shocked by the fact that Mari is packing all her text books she asks her is she really taking them all back home with her which makes Mari ask her if she takes her books home or not, But Akko tells her no as she claims they would be too heavy. After Sugiyama and Tamamin Akko`s two other friends enter and tell Akko not to bug Mari as Mari studies at home and Akko does not but Akko sees that both Tamamin and Sugi also don`t take their books back home with Sugi claiming they would mess her bag up and Tamamin because her bag is already full of manga. Mari notes that Akko is really good friends with the two of them to which Akko says it is because they sit nearby to her Sugi notes that Mari sits far away from Akko but Tamamin says that Akko had always wanted to make friends with Mari since the beginning. The four run into a photo booth and begin taking photos Sugi starts to strip and takes her shirt off which shocks everyone, Sugi clamims that she just wanted to show off her new bra she got Akko then tells Mari that she does not take off her cloths in photo booths. Mari feels happy to have taken photos with everyone and notes how she had become good friends with them. On the way back on the train Akko tells Mari she is putting all the photos in her things to keep them safe and that it is a sign of their friendship Mari sits quietly and blushes after hearing her say that. At Home Mari`s mother notices that she has been a lot happier lately ever since her hair got cut but Mari is shocked by this remark as she hadn`t noticed until then her mother also tells her the new style looks cute on her. Later in her room while looking at the photo she had just taken with everyone Mari notes to herself that being told by her mother that her new hair is cute doesn`t mean much to her but being told that same thing by Akko fills her with a lot of happiness and she wonders why that is, the next day everyone comes together to exchange all their old booth photos since Mari never visited booths much and was always in school and cram school she only had 3 photos which everyone noted was very cute since they were of her as a child. When Akko asks her how old she was in the pictures Mari suddenly becomes saddened Akko wonders if it is because she kept having Mari go to lunch with them rather than let her do what she liked to do during lunch read but Mari says that isn`t it she claims it is because everyone else has much more fancy fasion based cloths than her and she feels she looks bland compared to them so Akko asks her what time her family eats dinner and bring Mari to her house. Mari asks Akko if she buys all her cloths herself and she says yes but nothing too expensive as she does not get that much money and looks through magazines to find stuff similar to the expensive things, After trying on various outfits Mari begins to ask Akko the names of all the magazines to find new cloths in and takes notes down on them Akko begins to stare at Mari and proceeds to pull Mari cloths down Akko then Leans on top of Mari much to Mari`s shock. Category:Girl Friends Manga Chapters